


Make a Wish

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, F/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: What happened after Satan made an outlandish suggestion?A fan fiction that occurs right after the 'Rub the Lamp' event. Obviously, spoilers for those who didn't finish or participate in the event.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Obey Me





	Make a Wish

Upon hearing the suggestion that Satan gave to be shared among the brothers, Sarah found herself feeling skeptical. To think that not only did she have the power to grant whoever married her the power to rule the world..but would satisfy their various needs. She heard everyone dismiss wanting power and only want her.  
But did anyone stop to think about what she wanted? Then again, she never asked to be a part of an exchange program with angels and demons. Why would this be any different..?

She knew that the place she knew as Devildom was altered to fit some Arabian theme. Even her own clothing matched to fit in, which was probably the second craziest thing that happened to her this year. Well, aside from being brought here from the human world to serve as an exchange student -- but that was beside the point. She was dressed as some sort of Arabian princess or genie. The white and black ribbons along her sleeves suggested that she was an acrobat or dancer of sorts. Maybe she really did have some sort of hidden talent here? 

She sighed at their continuous bickering, rubbing her forehead. Normally it wouldn’t bother her but this was getting ridiculous. It was as if they were ignoring the fact that she was even in the room to begin with. Sarah had to speak up and say something.

"Guys..guys...HEY, WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?!"

Silence claimed the room as the eyes of seven princes and oracle looked to her.

"How about we not argue about who is with me and I entertain you guys instead? I mean I have been here for a few days and I never had a chance to properly greet you all. Is there perhaps a stage somewhere or an open area where I can perform?" Hopefully, through dance, she can distract them from the arguing.  
The lustful fifth eldest prince approached her with a knowing grin, "Why of course. Right, this way!"

She could feel his arms wrap around her waist as he took one of her hands into his own whilst whisking her away to their performance hall.

"Oi oi oi! Where are you going with her, Asmo?!" Mammon called after him.

"To the performance hall, duh. Where else? Though now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind taking her to my room instead.~"

She gave a visible cringe as she muttered under her breath, "I'll pass thanks.."

The other brothers follow in tow, followed by the oracle. He seemed to be curious as to what woman like her was capable of, despite his visions. When they arrived, she went backstage to speak with the band for a moment before the lights dimmed to the darkness within the room. A spotlight soon made its way to center stage as her back was facing the small crowd behind her.

The silk ribbons on her cuffs were now held in her hands as she started to sway to the music. Turn after turn, she spun with her ribbons as the golden coins on her belt and ankles chimed with her movements. Normally, she wouldn't be able to move like this but she was able to do so with absolute ease. It was as if her body was meant for this sort of entertainment.

While she danced, she noticed how all of the princes were giving her a predatory look. Was her dance working? 

Well.. there was one way to find out.

Stepping off stage, she went around each of the brothers, teasing them with an end of her ribbon. She took note of how each of them tried to pull her closer as she teased them with her ribbons trailing across their chests while she circled around them. However, when she got to the end of the line where Satan was sitting, she paused for a moment and leaned closer towards him. He deserved a special punishment for suggesting to be shared among his brothers. A devious grin crept over her lips as she went along to tease him. Her ribbon wrapped around his neck as she traced a line up his chest with the tips of her fingers and took hold of his right cheek. Just as they were close enough to kiss, she whispered to him, "Be a good boy and wait.."

She slid out of his arms and made her way back up the stairs to the stage. Sarah continued her dance until the music came to an end with her stance having her being down with her hands and knees on the stage.

A loud applause could be heard from the princes in attendance. She stood on her feet, giving them a bow. It was the least she could do for allowing her to remain in their company. When she looked up, she could see the pure jealousy of the brothers. It was difficult not to see the pride and hunger in Satan's eyes. She knew the moment that she was off stage that she would pay for her teasing.

Giving a knowing smile, she gives a slight tilt of her head before turning to disappear behind the curtain. She knew that the brothers would continue their bickering. But at least she managed to persuade at least one of them to step out of the heated argument..for a time.

Her guess was absolutely right. She stood on the edge of the stage, taking a glimpse of the crowd behind the curtain to see Satan glance once over at his brothers as they continued their bickering of who should take her hand first. He then turned towards the stage and took the side entrance and climbed up the stairs to meet with Sarah. 

She could feel her heart racing with excitement. Giggling, she ran further backstage as she heard his footsteps chase after her. If he wanted her, he would have to come and claim her on his own. Though it wouldn’t be too difficult. Sarah wasn’t even trying hard to run from him, even as she made it out of the hall and ran out to one of the other rooms in the building. Her arm was soon caught by Satan, as he pulled her into a room that was usually used for storing various silks and other fabrics for those who were talented enough to work the threading machines. He pinned her hands above her head as he growled under his breath. He didn’t waste a second and captured her lips with his own. Both of her wrists were soon held by a single hand as his free hand took hold of her cheek.

Her body felt like it was melting between him and the wall she was held against. He pulled back, nipping her bottom lip as she felt him press against her.  
“You teasing minx. It isn’t wise to rile me up like that..” he breathed. 

“That was your punishment for offering me to all of your brothers..” she wiggled against him, trying to move out of his grip, “..I’m not just some piece of meat that can be tossed to a horde of hungry dogs. Why did you even make that suggestion?”

It was then that she saw those beautiful teal hues darken for a moment as his hand that held her cheek slowly trailed down her neck as he spoke, “Such a simple woman. I merely made the suggestion to appease my brothers. They’ve never been known for sharing or playing well with others. All of them hold greed, to some extent, myself included. Even still, our line requires a maiden to continue our legacy. To the public, you could have seven princes dote on your every want and need while providing heirs to each of my brothers to sate their desires. Is that something you want? ”

His hand stopped at her breasts and traced soft teasing circles against the delicate silk fabric, “Tell me, do you think anyone else would make you happy? Would anyone else be willing to heed your needs with little to no effort?”

She bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to moan as she writhed against him again. This movement only provoked him further as she felt him apply further pressure against her breast as he leaned closer to her ear, “I know my brothers well, Sarah. Do you think they will let you have freedom when you find a moment of solitude? You’ve seen how they react when around you..especially that bastard Lucifer. He won’t even wait for your consent. To him, you are just a trophy to display and will only be polished on a whim if it suits him. Is that the sort of life that you desire?”

Struggling to speak, she stuttered out a reply, “N-no..I’m not a trophy wife.”

He hummed softly, “I thought as much. So, let me ask you, Sarah..what is it you desire?”

His words left chills down her spine. Looking up at him, she could see those lovely teal hues of his darken. There, she didn’t see an Arabian prince. She saw the demon she knew all too well. Behind all those smiles and passive comments was a demon filled with rage and the need to take vengeance against those that crossed him. It was clear that the tension between him and Lucifer was still present. 

Swallowing a nervous breath, she gave him a soft reply, “I just want to be loved for who I am, not for what I could be. I don’t want to be shown off as an accessory or used as a play-thing. I..I have emotions and needs too. I want intimacy, not just physical contact. Having someone engage my mind and body is preferred to being seen as just a consort.”

A soft chuckle slipped from his lips, “Then who do you choose?”

Biting her bottom lip, she gives a croaked reply,” You..”

Without further words, he closed the distance between them once more. His tongue lapped over her own, allowing him to savor the taste of her. The hand that was on her chest dove down between her legs. As he started to untie the coin belt from around her waist, the murmurs of his brothers could be heard further down the hall. He pulled away, hissing under his breath. 

“Just when things were getting interesting..”

He thought for a moment as he looked around the room for a moment. There had to be some way to get out undetected. As luck would have it, someone left a red and green magic carpet with the various fabrics. Releasing Sarah, from the wall, he quickly shook out the rug before uttering an enchantment under his breath to make the rug come to life. As it writhed against the ground, Satan took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him, jumping on the rug as it rose from the floor. He uttered a command for the rug to move towards the window. When they got close enough to the window, he unlocked the hinges and they were up in the air.  
Sarah clung to Satan as he gave a low chuckle at the soft squeak she gave. She was, by no means, used to being up this high in the air! She was starting to feel her heart race as she dared to look over the edge of the rug.

“Oh, Gods..we’re up so high! I..I think I’m going to be sick..”

Satan kissed her forehead, “We won’t be airborne for long. I promise. Just long eno--!!” 

The pair jerked forward as two arrows pierced through the rug from behind, forcing them to land just outside of the palace walls. Thankfully, Satan wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the fall so he took the brunt of the fall. Groaning in pain, he looked up to see a figure approach them. A familiar built gentleman who wore a black and white uniform. His dark red locks up in an ordinate tail, various beads found within his first two front locks that framed his pale features. 

“Mephistopheles..you bastard..”

He paused just a few feet from the pair with his bow over his shoulder, giving Satan a mocking bow, “My humblest apologies, Prince, but I believe that eloping with our guest is not acceptable. Think of what your dear brothers would think of you.”

“I couldn’t care less what they think. They’re all selfish.”

A soft chuckle slips from Mephisto’s lips, “Are you not also selfish as well then? Now..I believe you know the penalty of thievery, do you not?” With sadistic glee, he removed a bejeweled scimitar from his seeth, pointing the blade at Satan.

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he looked to Sarah, cupping her cheek, “If things get bad, I want you to run as far as your feet can take you and don’t turn back. “

Sarah’s eyes went wide with complete surprise, “Y-you can’t be serious..! What about you?”

He gave her a quick kiss, pulling back with a smile that barely reached eyes that were clouded with irritation, “Just do as I say. I will be with you one way or another..I promise.” 

Pulling away from her was probably the hardest thing he had to do. He wanted to get out of this wasteland and just take Sarah out of here so she didn’t have to be forced into a harem with his brothers. Alas, that was not to be. Ever the obedient servant to Lucifer, Mephisto halted them in their tracks. It was only a matter of time before Lucifer noticed that his lapdog wasn’t at his post and the lot of them would come out here to cause more trouble him. Just thinking about dealing with all of them was enough to flare his anger. 

His right held was held out as an emerald bejeweled blade appeared in his hand, “You’re going to wish that you didn’t miss your mark, Mephisto. I’ll carve that ridiculous grin off of your face!”

“Hah! I’d like to see you try, Prince!”

A low growl left Satan’s lips as he charged at the other as he raised his blade to block. Sparks started to fly as metal against metal crashed time and time again. Satan’s aim swiped from his neck and his opponent’s wrists. If he could make him lose his balance or weapon, he could have the upper hand for a few seconds before he equipped his secondary weapon. 

Meanwhile...

Sarah couldn’t just sit and watch Satan fight. She had to do something. Quickly, she removed the arrows from the rug but kept the arrows to herself. Brows knitted, she looked at the small holes in the rug. “Hm..there has to be a way to fix this..” 

As she spoke though, the rug slowly started to repair itself, making her gasp in surprise. She wasn’t sure how it was doing that but she wasn’t going to argue with the logic of magic she didn’t understand yet. “C’mon rug..just a little more..” 

Looking up, she saw how Satan made a quick turn to parry against Mephisto, just barely missing a strike that aimed for his chest. Things were getting dicey and she knew that he was going to need all the help he could get. As the last sitch was made on the rug, Sarah clung to the edge as she repeated the words Satan spoke earlier. In a matter of seconds, she was off the ground. Swallowing back bile in her throat, she made a U-turn in the sky and crept up behind Mephisto as he managed to get Satan’s sword out of his hand and down to one knee as he panted. 

Mephisto used the curve of his blade to force Satan to look up, “Any last words before you lose your head, Prince?”

Looking up, Satan gave a mocking grin as he saw Sarah in the distance, “Yeah..you’re a shitty guard dog.”

Mephisto glared at Satan, both insulted and confused by the metaphor he made, “Are..you mocking me?!”

“Well, I don’t see anyone else who obeys Lucifer’s whim without a thought for himself. You couldn’t even kill me and you failed to do so..three times.” A grin was plastered on Satan’s lips as he saw the anger rise in the other’s eyes.

Behind him, Sarah muttered to herself as she gave herself a pep talk as her legs wobbled to remain standing on the moving rug, “Okay Sarah..you can do this..Just jump. You can do this. His body will be a cushion..on big dead..body cushion.”

Launching forward from the edge of the rug, she held the arrows that were once in the rug and toppled Mephisto, arrows diving deep inside his back.  
“WHY YOU BA--!” 

Pain spiked through the man’s body as he fell over. Satan took this moment to quickly take Mephisto’s blade push Sarah aside as he dove it into the man’s back so he would bleed to death.  
Sarah stood from the ground, legs still feeling wobbly. “I..am never doing that ever again. I feel so dizzy right now.”

Satan pulled her to him, a knowing grin formed over his lips, “That was a reckless move you did back there..but thank you. Come, we should get going. My brothers will be arriving soon. I would rather not be here when they discover we killed a pet of my brother’s.” 

Ever the gentlemen, he helped her back on the rug and they took off once more. Sarah leaned into Satan, taking comfort in the way his arms held her close. 

:: Back at the Palace ::

Asmodeus pouted as he leaned towards Diavolo while he held a crystal ball at a table. The remaining brothers were all gathered together, all with mixed expressions. They all saw what occured outside of the gates and shared different reactions. 

Asmodeus pouted, crossing his arms, “Aw..no fair. Satan made off with her before we got to have any fun.”

Leviathan sighed, “I’m not surprised she left with someone as charismatic as Satan. She didn’t seem to be interested in being with a shut-in..”

Mammon raised his hands up, frustrated, “Can you believe that punk just took off like that?! After making such a dumb suggestion earlier, he just takes off! Who the hell does that?!” 

“What’s more, he killed the head of the guard. He’s committed treason and should answer for his crimes,” Lucifer uttered. There was a fury building behind his crimson hues as he scowled at the image of Sarah arm and arm with Satan. He was the firstborn and by all legal rights /he/ should be the first to claim her..not that brat Satan.

Glancing to Beelzebub and Belphegor, he placed a hand on his hip, “I need you two to see to it that Mephisto is given a proper burial. Mammon, you’re coming with me.”

Mammon groaned, “Where the hell you draggin’ me off to now?”  
“We’re going after Sarah and Satan.”

“Aww..I want to come too!” Asmodeus whined. 

“No, someone has to stay here to keep an eye on things. Leviathan and Asmodeus, you two are in charge while we are gone. Let none enter the city until we return.”

Diavolo sighs, “She chose your brother and fulled her end of the prophecy, yet you do not respect her wish. Why?”

Lucifer looked away from the general direction of the oracle, “It is a family matter, nothing more. She should know that the law dictates that the eldest should be wed first. I proclaimed I would take her as mine and I mean to stand by my word. Mammon! We’re leaving..now!”

“Alright...alright! Don’t get your robes in a knot..sheesh.”

As each of the brothers left to attend their various duties, Diavolo frowned. This didn’t look good but there was nothing he could do to help either for their cause. He merely hoped that this didn’t end in a blood bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Thanks for taking the time to read this fic! As you can tell, I left this at a cliff hanger. I promise I will be adding more! I just wanted to get this chapter out because it has just been sitting in my google docs for a couple of days. Since I haven't had much to do due to being quarantined, I figured I expanded on a drabble I wrote on a role play page I have for my lovely MC. 
> 
> Also, I took a bit of creative license when it came to Mephisto. I figured since he is mentioned often in-game ( both in the RAD Newspaper and in a chat with Lucifer when he confronts his brothers about the stickers), that he at least make a cameo. I'll try to make mention of other minor NPCs further in the story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one! I will most likely have the next one be a bit lewder so don't worry. If that's what you're here for, you'll get your fix soon. I gotcha covered. ;D


End file.
